CL-4477
"C'mon boys." CL-4477, nicknamed "Thire", is a Clone Trooper Lieutenant of the 306th Division for the Galactic Republic of Omega. CL-4477 is loyal, noble and brave; the perfect traits of a leader. He cares for his all men and others who are of a higher-rank than himself. He does have the occasional sense of humor and can make a joke with his fellow soldiers. He is nearly always accompanied by his two right-hand men, CT-5605 and CT-6001, the three having known eachother since the aftermath of the Battle of Geonosis, forming a strong friendship. He shares a close bond with General Madoka Kaname, usually acting as an escort for her or fighting alongside her in battles. Biography Early life Like all other Clone Troopers, CL-4477 was a clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, created and trained on Kamino. CL-4477 aspired to be a commanding officer at his 'young age' and trained vigorously in order to achieve this goal. By the end of his training, he received the rank of Lieutenant much to his happiness. Battle of Geonosis After the Clone army was purchased by the Republic of Omega to act as their military, Thire and 199,999 other Clone Troopers were transported to the planet of Geonosis to aid the Generals of the Republic of Omega in their attack on the planet, accompanied by Generals Son Goku, Trunks Briefs and Mario Mario. The battle was ultimately won thanks to the strength of the Clone Troopers, resulting in a victory for the Republic of Omega. In commendation for his valiant efforts in the Battle of Geonosis, CL-4477 was placed in charge of the 306th Escort Clone Trooper Division. When placed under command for the division CL-4477 met CT-5605 and CT-6001 who had been assigned to the division. Throughout their escorts and attacks on enemy bases, the three Clones formed a strong friendship, each of them respecting eachother. Mission to Rugosa Nearly a year into the 'Choyerekeza Wars', CL-4477 and his right-hand men were assigned to escort General Madoka Kaname to the remote moon Rugosa for negotiations with the Toydarian king. But when their transport vessel was attacked by an Egg Fleet, Madoka and the three troopers were forced to abandon their ship in an escape pod, making their way to their destination. The General and the Clones landed in the middle of the moon's thick coral jungle and CL-4477 soon contacted King Katuunko with his holocommunicator. Before General Kaname could report her status to the King, CL-4477's holocommunicator was destroyed by an assassin hired by the Eggman Empire. The troopers engaged the threat, but CL-4477 suffered heavy casualties to his back when the assassin used him as a shield for the other Clone's incoming fire, and was rendered unconscious. General Kaname managed to defeat the assassin and the three pressed on through the jungle, CT-6001 carrying his wounded lieutenant. The group was soon attacked by a platoon of Badniks and Egg-Tanks, shortly followed by a squad of Silver Sonics after the previous latter's destruction. This forced CT-5605 and CT-6001 with their still unconscious lieutenant to take cover from the overwhelming laser fire. General Kaname luckily rushed to their aid and destroyed the incoming Silver Sonic forces. CL-4477 soon regained conscious during this, much to the gratitude of the other three. The four took shelter in a cave, CT-5605 commenting on their lack of ammo. CL-4477 suggested to General Kaname that she should go on ahead and that he and his men would hold off the advancing Badnik forces. Madoka, however, disregarded this plan, claiming she would not let any of her men die on the moon. CT-6505 remarked her for her sudden intelligence, Madoka becoming frustrated by this, stating she was smart enough to know the difference between "a tree and a lamp". CL-4477 then asked her what the difference was, resulting in the General failing to answer, much to the Clone'a amusement. Their attention was soon drawn to the sound of metallic footsteps outside of the cave and the group found a large squad of Badniks and Egg-Tanks marching past their hideout. Madoka decided to take the platoon on, ordering CL-4477 and his men to take cover. CL-4477 reluctantly complied, and lead his men to higher ground. CL-4477 and his men watched over the battle, admiring their General's skills. But as she was dealing the last Egg-Tank, CL-4477 saw a pack of Egg Chasers charging towards Kaname from behind. CL-4477 realized the General would not have enough time to notice the incoming Badniks and asked CT-6505 about the ammo of their rocket launcher, CT-6505 reminding him they had one rocket left. CL-4477 aimed the launcher at a large rock pillar near the Egg Chasers, and fired at it when the pack stopped underneath it. The pillar collapsed thus destroying the Badniks. The Clones caught up to their General who praised CL-4477 for his quick thinking. The four continued on with their mission and soon reached the negotiation zone. CL-4477 pointed out that King Kaatuko was confronted by Suzune Amano, accompanied by two Egg Pawns, with a life-size hologram of Dr.Robotnik. Kaatuko was ordered to be executed by Robotnik when he refused to side his kingdom over to the Eggman Empire and Suzune swung her sword at the Toydarian. Kaname intervened and blocked Suzune's sword with her own, CT-5605 and CT-6001 blasting the two Pawns. CL-4477 ordered Suzune to surrender herself, Robotnik replying to gladly hand her over and would, infact, save them the trouble and get rid of her himself. This was of course one of Robotnik's ploys and he detonated the negotiation zone. Suzune escaped on a small Egg-ship, leaving CL-4477 and the others to fall to their deaths. CL-4477 lifted up King Kaatunko and requested General Kaname to help them out. The four leapt off the collapsing structure, Madoka acting quickly and stopping their fall. The five then reached a safe distance, away from the debris and rubble. CL-4477 and his men thanked Kaname for saving them, reminding her she had negotiations to deal with when she got distracted. The five looked up as three Republic Gunships landed in their perimeter, the five entering one that shipped them off to an awaiting Star Cruiser. Assault on Endor A short time after their mission to Rugosa CL-4477, General Kaname and Troopers of the 306th Division were tasked with infiltrating and destroying an Eggman Empire base . The 306th and Madoka Kaname landed on Endor via Republic Gunships and advanced through a Badnik defense that were covering the forest. After the defeat of the defenses, the 306th positioned themselves behind barracks shielding the front of the enemy camp. A sniper watchtower was positioned near the front of the camp, with a sniper keeping the Clones pinned down behind the barracks. General Kaname intervened at the request of CL-4477 and destroyed the watchtower with the sniper along with it. The 306th then infiltrated the main headquarters, taking out the Badniks by the entrance. CL-4477 went ahead of his troops and found the power supply room. Once inside, he placed thermal detonators on the large energy output tanks surrounding the room. But this was short lived, as Robotnik's second-in-commander Metal Sonic confronted and easily bested CL-4477. His fellow soldiers and General were soon surrounded by Badniks when they arrived to help the lieutenant, the Badniks also removing the thermal detonators placed on the energy tanks. The 306th and Madoka would soon be rescued by General Vegeta who took out the Badniks and, seemingly, destroyed Metal Sonic. The others used this oppurtunity to escape and once out of the Eggman Empire camp, CL-4477 detonated the explosives, thus destroying the base and a large portion of the camp. This lead to another victory for the Republic of Omega. Canyon When another Eggman Empire headquarters was discovered on the mountain and canyon ridden planet, appropriately named, Canyon.